


Demons

by AdelineKamiya



Category: Pita-Ten
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineKamiya/pseuds/AdelineKamiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew something changed the day that Misha left, he just wasn't sure what it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

   He reached out his hand for one last time, hoping to catch hold of at least one of her feathers, but it was no use without his sight he couldn't even see or feel anything that belongs to her being. He yelled her name one last time as an attempt to hear her voice for one last time, but it was no use even her voice was gone. All that was left was the sound of the wind blowing along his ears. 

     "I love you."

 

* * *

 

      

     "Higuchi, read the next paragraph."  Kotaro was barely awake in his class when he heard his name being called. He knew that his teacher was asking him to read something, but he has no idea if he was on the right page or if he was holding the right book for the subject. He stood up out of habit, but he wasn't able to utter a single word. " Sit down, Higuchi and next time don't fall asleep in my class."  With a slight nod, the young boy sat on his chair and stared at the window. It has been a year since he entered middle school and his grades were going downhill ever since he entered school. The primary reason was because of his strange sickness.

      Ever since he lost the ability to see the supernatural, a strange sleepiness would always attack him during the day and strangely enough his whole body would be awake at the middle of the night. He had consult his friends about his problem but all Uematsu and Ten-chan would say was it was due to him overworking himself. He didn't really believe their explanation as he believed that it had something to do with his ancestry. The young boy closed his eyes for a few seconds and then exhaled deeply. He slapped both sides of his cheeks and muttered to himself to focus on the subject at hand. 

    Once school ended, his body felt heavy and he felt like he was going to collapse anytime soon.  "Kotaro-chan are you okay?" He tried to force a smile, but his whole surroundings turned black.

        

* * *

 

      "What's wrong with him? Why has he been acting like how Shia when she was here!?" He didn't understand a word of what Uematsu said but he could hear the anger in her voice. His mind started to hurt as he started to hear a new but familiar voice.

       "It is very uncommon, but it does happen. Demons interbreed with humans in order to taste their own blood, because for a demon the taste of his own blood is the sweetest. But have you ever wondered if demons eat their own children, how do demons breed?"

        "What are you trying to say? Koboshi isn't really bright, you need to explain it to me in a way that I can understand it!" 

         "What I am trying to say is, children of demons who survived after being eaten by their parents can turn into demons once they reach the age of 15." 


End file.
